No Longer an Observer
by shopgirl152
Summary: Rosie McGee wasn't the most complicated girl. Simple, quiet, she preferred the company of her journal to most people. Making observations was safe; they taught her how to interact with the world without really living in it. But observations can change; they can force you into the world and make you risk everything. That's what happened the day May Clutterbucket entered her life.


**A/N: **My interpretation of how the flashback scene in Girl Meets 1961 should have gone. (Seriously, the chemistry between Rosie and May was ridiculous).

* * *

_Greenwich Village, New York, 1961_

Rosie McGee wasn't the most complicated girl. Simple, quiet, she preferred the company of her journal to most people. Making observations was safe; they taught her how to interact with the world without really living in it. They taught her how to love without the risk of heartbreak.

But observations can change. They can take you out of your head and into the world. And make you risk everything.

That's what happened the day May Clutterbucket entered her life.

It had been just another ordinary night at Café Hey: Ginsberg with his hopeless poetry and Rosie sitting in the corner, nose to her ever present notebook.

_The atmosphere is quiet here tonight_, she wrote. _Ginsberg's poems aren't much better than they were last night. _She chuckled. _Though they seem to be improving. One thing's for sure though…_ the pen placed three dots after the sentence and Rosie looked up, her eyes landing on someone across the way.

_A girl with long blonde hair just walked into the café. She has a sad look about her. A crown of daisies encircles her head_. An accidental sigh escaped Rosie's lips. _She may be the most beautiful woman I have ever_

"Is this seat taken?"

The girl's head snapped up. "What seat? This seat?"

"Yes. The one you're sitting in. Is it taken?"

"No." She said the word more firmly. "No, it's not taken. Would you like to sit down?"

"Thanks."

She watched as the girl took the seat next to her. "I'm Rosie. Rosie McGee."

"May Clutterbucket."

The Observer stifled a laugh. "Wow. That's one heck of a name." She paused at the look the girl shot her. "So, what brings you to Café Hey?"

"I'm on my way to California. Or rather, I was. Our bus broke down. I'm not sure why."

"What's in California?"

A festival for people who are making art and playing music. It's in a place called Topanga Canyon." She smiled. "I'm sure I'll love it."

"Topanga." Rosie's eyes sparked as she flipped a page in the notebook, pen scribbling frantically. "What a beautiful name for something you want to love." She looked at the other girl. "I want to remember that."

"So what's in that notebook of yours Rosie McGee?" May's smile widened. "Deep thoughts?"

"Oh who knows? I want to remember everything, so I write down observations about what I see. It's nothing really."

"You're an observer of humanity."

Rosie's face flushed. "Oh, it's not _that_ special…"

"Sure it is. Deep things from a deep girl. You see things other people don't, I bet. And that's what makes you so mysterious." May slid a hand across the table, her eyes locking on Rosie's. "Can I read a few of your observations, observer of humanity?"

"Oh why not? We're all friends here."

The other girl gave her a warm smile as she slid the notebook across the table, flipping to a page, the smile widening as she read. "The girl with the long blonde hair. Now who could that be about I wonder?"

"It's you. It's all about you." Rosie stared at the blonde, swallowing. "I think you're really interesting. Are you as interesting as you look?"

"Care to find out?" May reached across the table, grasping the other girl's hand in hers. She looked down at the open notebook, eyes scanning the page. "You think I'm beautiful?"

"You're the most beautiful girl I've ever met." Rosie's eyes locked on the blonde. To her surprise, the other girl didn't look away, but instead, leaned in. Rosie could feel the other girl's breath on her cheek. She leaned in, the two about to meet in the middle. Without thinking, the observer pursed her lips, ready to taste this girl, ready to know everything about her…

"May Clutterbucket, it's your turn to take the stage." Ginsberg's voice came from behind them and the blonde let out an exasperated sigh.

She pulled back, giving Rosie's hand a squeeze before letting go, heading to the stage with her guitar. "Wish me luck."

The notebook opened again, pen scribbling across the pages. _The girl with the long blonde hair, whom I now know is called May Clutterbucket, is up on stage with her guitar, singing_. Rosie turned her attention to the stage, listening. _The song is sad and yet beautiful all at once. There's a hint of loneliness and longing in her voice, one I can't quite place. How can someone this beautiful be this sad? _She looked up again as the Café applauded. _I wonder what haunts her so much_?

* * *

"So Rosie McGee, did you like the song?"

"Yes, but…it was sad." Rosie chose her words carefully. "Who were you singing about?"

"Nobody. Just an old flame."

"But…it's a song about regret. What happened? Did things not work out with him?"

"Her."

"Her?" Rosie's eyes widened. "Wait. Your old flame was a her?"

"Yeah. We dated for awhile, but…it didn't work out." A sad, far away look came into her eyes. "I guess I'm just meant to be alone."

The observer reached across the table, clasping the other girl's hand in hers. "Nobody deserves to be alone. Everybody deserves to be with someone and everybody deserves to be with someone who makes them happy."

"See? Deep thoughts." May sat down. "So Rosie McGee. Who makes you happy?"

"You."

"Me? But, we just met."

"I know. But…you can't deny there's something between us. Before you came here, I was just a girl with a notebook. I…hid in my writing. I…never let anyone in. But then you came in here and…it woke me up."

"But, I'm nobody special."

"You're special to me. Isn't that enough?" The blonde stared at her. "Look, I know we just met, but…I'd really like to get to know you better. Do you want to meet back here tomorrow night and have a cup of coffee with me?"

"I would love to." May stood up, grabbing her guitar.

"Where are you going? We just got started."

The blonde gave her a warm smile. "Don't worry Rosie McGee. I'll be back."

She smiled as the blonde left the Café. "I know you will."

* * *

_The next night_

_ It's been hours and May hasn't shown up yet. _A sad sigh escaped Rosie's lips. _Maybe I was wrong to trust someone I barely knew. I wonder if she'll ever_

"Hello Rosie McGee."

Rosie's head snapped up and her eyes locked on a beautiful girl with long blonde hair. She smiled. "You came."

"Yeah. I did."

"Soo…I guess you're leaving for California after this, aren't you?"

"No."

"No?"

May leaned across the table, placing a gentle kiss to the other girl's lips. "California can wait." She smiled, pulling back. "So Rosie McGee, why don't you tell me about yourself?"


End file.
